Bloodflowers
by Darkness-Heart
Summary: [DerekMark] That's what this whole story is. A medicinal drug. Chapter two: Promonition
1. Whispers

#1

Whispers

--------------

The silence is overbearing.

Mark shifts slightly in his seat, uncomfortable to say the least. Derek stares at him coldly, the look in his eyes still begging for the explanation he knows Mark doesn't have. But somehow he keeps waiting for it to come.

Mark shifts, eyes darting around the room, desperate for something else to look at other than Derek's face..  
Derek's gaze doesn't soften in the slightest, his face sour and bleak. His eyes like stones.

Mark breathes in sharply. Everytime he does this it's like another lie.

Derek finally speaks. "You were with Addison. A lot longer than I thought."  
Mark thinks, he's so predictable. He's definitely mad, but not about this.

They both gave up on her a long time ago. That's what is making this so difficult.  
"Yeah." Mark says, uneasily. "You're right." His voice sounds odd and false among the quiet of his office. No one ever ventures back here besides Mark himself, and now Derek. Derek was everywhere.

Derek leaned in closer, and another lie slipped into Mark's lungs. "But you know that that isn't what I care about."  
Mark's eyes agree, but he does it verbally too. "Not even Meredith."  
"Not even Meredith." Derek smiles the familiar smile, if not more venemous than usual. Mark's muscles tense briefly as Derek jerks foward, but he relaxes as lips touches the skin of his ear.

Derek whispers something Mark can't hear as half a million lies are sucked down his throat.

Derek gets up, and is almost out the door when Mark says something else. "Didn't catch that Derek."  
The other man grins. "You know me too well."  
"...yeah."  
And he's gone again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **

My sister's comment: "It feels like I was drowning and you pushed me even farther under the water and took away my floaties. D:"

Heheh.. it was fun to write, in case you were wondering.

This will be a series of unrelated Derek/Mark drabbles.. when I get around to posting more, that is... .. ...


	2. Premonition

#2

"Premonition"

------------------

Mark smiles with all his teeth showing. Yeah, he's so charming. But this time it's weird because it's Derek he's smiling at. "If anyone ever saw this..." Is all Derek can think. Mark's teeth are so white.

Derek refocuses his attention on walking. "So, we'll be competing again." is all he can think of to say. He means for the chief. Meredith is the one who told him, he already knows it before Mark says so. She's ridiculously easy to predict.

"Just like the old days." Mark grins. He's not leaving the hospital.   
Derek smiles back, not at Mark exactly, but he still smiles and that's certainly something. Mark's not leaving the hospital.

-------------------------

Mark and Derek are competing again. Mark thinks that its the first sign back into their friendship, or something. They always used to do that, back in the day. Before Addison. Before Meredith. Before anything really _happened_ to them. Back in the day.

Mark thinks he's winning. He always won.

Derek thinks about this whole chief thing. It's weird, it's definitely weird to even be talking to Mark like a normal person. It's weird to be competing with him again. Derek's always winning, except not.

Nothing that's important, anyway.

--------------------------

"So why am I in your office?" Mark's tone is decidedly less hostile then when they last talked like this, but he isn't relaxing by any means. He doesn't sit down, and he hardly dares to look at Derek at all.

"I just wanted to talk, that's all." Derek said, perfect eyes twinkling harmlessly. Yeah, right. "I wanted to talk about this whole chief thing."

"So we'll be competing again." is all Mark says. He doesn't sit down, just walks up closer to Derek's desk. A lot closer, actually.

"That's exactly was I was thinking." Derek shoots back, standing up and almost meeting Mark eye to eye. Almost, that is. Mark is quite a bit taller.

"Also..." Derek continues, unsure of how to put this. He glances at Mark purposely and chances a smile.

Mark is unzipping his pants.

"Way ahead of you." is all he says.

--------------------------

My Sister's Comment: "I hate you. My mind is now ruined. GRR TO YOU, I SAY. GRR. TO. YOU. Here's hoping your hands are chopped off and you can never write another story. ;D JK.but still."

Again, mucho fun. I couldn't resist.


End file.
